Kadistanese Civil War
The Kadistanese Civil War (March 1923 - August 1927) was a multi-party war in the former Kingdom of Kadistan between the Royal Army of Kadistan (KAK), the pro-democratic Kadistan Freedom Army (KSA), and the communist People's Army (NA), as well as Kzarish and Cadarian rebel groups. Two nations - Kzarland and Cadaria - emerged from the war. Background Leomar's Terror In May 1922, Leomar Zoranov was crowned Tsar of Kadistan by his mother Nadya Tuukev-Zoranova. Around that time, pro-democracy movements, led by Jozef Kronkar and Stanislav Truchev were beginning to rise in the cities of Gruncow, Tibor, and Borgarod. Fiercely anti-anything other then Tsarism, Leomar ordered the execution of anyone who defied him, and not just democrats, but communists as well. In an attempt to hide his acts of terror, Leomar closed all embassies, particularly democratic countries like Lacoria and Baelland. ''The National Times ''reporter Frederick Cowell wrote in his journal of the atrocities he witnessed while in Gruncow. :: "Anti-Tsarist rallies were gunned down my machine-guns propped on rooftops, killing hundreds, if not thousands. Individuals, perceived to be leaders of these rallies, were arrested along with their entire families, and shot in the street, and left to rot for three days on the sidewalk, before wagons collecting the bodies came by to pick them up." This was repeated across all towns and cities in Kadistan. Kronkar was executed by hanging in August 1922, while Truchev escaped to Northland, where he requested the help of the League of Nations. None was forthcoming, as many nations didn't want to become embroiled in another war, with the effects of the Great War still fresh in most places across the Red Continent. The terror continued until November 1922, when Leomar declared the enemies of the state (the democrats and communists) had been eradicated. In truth, they had just gone underground. It's estimated that over 600,000 people were killed in Leomar orgy of violence. Kzarish Uprising (January 1923) After a month of relative calm, the Kzarish people rose up in rebellion against Leomar, which would later become a theater of operations during the civil war. The rebels, numbering 200,000, captured the town of Gjurnaw, which prompted Leomar to send 500,000 troops to Kzarland, with the orders to show mercy to any rebels. The Kzarish fortified the town and prepared for a lengthy siege. Initially government troops attempted to seize the town via various assaults, but suffered heavy casualties and maked little headway. Artillery, initially left behind, was brought to the siege and used to bombard the town into submission, and government troops broke through the rebel defenses in late January. The rebels managed to escape in relatively good order, but were forced fight a guerilla war. Around 23,000 government soldiers, 38,000 rebels, and 9,000 civilians were killed during the siege. Leomar ordered every fifth man between the ages of fifteen and fifty be executed amongst the civilian population as punishment for Gjurnaw's percieved resistance to him. Return of Truchev (February 1923) Truchev returned to Kadistan the following month, appearing in the city of Borgarod. The city's governor, secretly a sympathizer of Truchev, gave him command of some 50,000 men and allowed him to give a speech (the Declaration of the People's Republic) over state radio: :: "Brothers and sisters of the Motherland. In less than half a year, we have all suffered greatly under the benign and maniacal leadership of Tsar Leomar. Hundreds of thousands have died in his orgy of self-indulging violence, so that we may not be able to freely express our desires for change. We began with peaceful demonstation, but that, it seems is not enough. For that I announce that an armed struggle in neccessary. I declare the formation of the Kadistan Freedom Army, effective immediately. All who wish to serve in this struggle, need only to grab a rifle and wear the grey sash of democracy. Go forward now in absolute victory!" Leomar, who listened to the entire speech, was outraged, and ordered Truchev arrested. Forces in Borgarod refused, and government forces in Morgagrad declared their support for Truchev. Stalemate insued until March 1923, when Leomar declared war on Truchev and the KSA. Warfare Early Battles The early stages of the war were centered around Borgarod and Morgagrad, where KAK forces tried to get to the heart of Truchev's forces. The KAK's First Army attempted to seize Borgarod, but were pushed back with heavy casualties. At the same time, the Second Army marched to Morgagrad, where they settled down a siege that would last until June 1923. Initially the KAK held the advantage in keeping the KSA concentrated, but soon popular uprisings for the KSA occured, propped up by KSA funding.